Hero to Villain
by withgirl
Summary: Following the S4 finale, Regina tries to put aside her feelings to do what has to be done, but can she face what the Dark One has in mind? First fanfic, so please be kind XD [Regina x Emma pairing]
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Dark one I summon thee!" rang out into the still dark night.

Behind the older brunette who held up the intricate dagger with 'Emma Swan' scrawled across its dark metal, stood two very distraught parents.

Snow White was struggling to hold in her wails of despair, whereas David stood stoic with the furrowing of his brow and his glistening eyes revealing to the world the worry that he harboured.

It had been a few hours since the saviour had made her sacrifice for the former Evil Queen, and the whole town had become stagnant, no one knowing what to do, who to turn to, or more importantly where Emma Swan had gone in that brilliant flurry of pure darkness.

So with the 'two idiots' effectively useless, it had to be Regina who took charge of the situation, she had sent Robin to look after Roland and Henry instructing him very carefully to not breathe a word of this to her son until they knew exactly what to tell him. It was Regina who had decided that they should summon Emma with the dagger, which would allow them control her if anything went wrong, and it was Regina who thought that this should be done far out in the woods just to triply ensure the safety of her citizens. But despite this, she felt as if she was dying inside.

After spending time living in 'Heroes and Villains' world Regina had discovered something that rocked her to her very core: it wasn't Robin who was her true love. As she watched him about to marry her sister, she realised that she didn't care in the slightest. All that she could focus on was Emma being thrown against the rock and Rumple about to kill their son. Turning away from the door to become the saviour of that universe she realised that she loved the saviour of her world.

But as usual she didn't even get to explore her possible happy ending. First it was Emma talking about watching the man that she loved die, then it was her searching for that wretched pirate and then to top it all off she had to sacrifice herself, knowing full well that the darkness was much more likely to corrupt the queens already deeply blackened heart, probably killing her.

All she could hope for now was that Emma had been able to resist the darkness, an impossible feat that she hoped isn't impossible for the great and powerful saviour.

With rapt breath she waited for her answer, but nothing but the cold dark forest filled her senses.

'I summon thee, Dark One,' she almost screamed this time, thrusting the dagger into the air.

A wail ripped out of Snow's throat as the reply came from the shadows of a particularly large oak:

"calm down dearie, what is it you want?" Emma's mocking voice filled the silence.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Your Majesty, speak up, I don't have all the time in the world, well not literally of course," Emma chuckled as she leaned against a tree, looking at the dumbfounded trio before her.

Regina found that it almost impossible to find her voice as she looked at her once light friend. As if she was playing some cruel joke, Emma had changed into the outfit that she was wearing the first day she had arrived in Storybooke, right down to that infuriating red jacket that Regina reluctantly loved so much.

Her face was twisted into a mocking mask that her Emma would never have worn, her once sparking green irises had now turned a dark shade of gold, and her skin looked frighteningly similar to Rumplestilitskin's had in the Enchanted forest, though it was much less obvious than his reptilian skin had been. Overall, she just looked angry, and Regina had to find out at what if she was going to get her sweet Emma back.

"E-Emma?" Regina stammered, still unable to form words, nor it seemed could the Charmings, as they both stood mouths agape looking at their daughter.

"Yes Madam Mayor?" Emma replied, pushing off from the tree and walking closer. As if on instinct Regina's arm came up to hold the dagger, stopping Emma mid-step, staring distastefully her only weakness Emma continued, "seriously what do you want? This is getting very boring."

Behind her Regina heard Snow's meek voice, "we wanted to see how you are."

A laughed tore its way out of Emma's throat, but it wasn't the laugh that had cheered Regina up whenever she was sad, or the soft sound that made others smile. It was the laugh of a villain. Bitterly Regina remembered the many times she had heard her mother make that horrible noise while trying to teach how to act like a 'lady'. She remembered all of the times that she herself had made that noise while taunting or scheming; thankfully it wasn't quite as manic sounding as the previous Dark One's laugh had been.

"You want to see how I am?" Emma continued, the dagger forgotten Regina allowed her arm to fall limp at her side as she observed her. Without the obstruction of the Dark One's dagger Emma continued her forward path, towards her parents this time. "Did you ask that question when you put me through a wardrobe to God knows where? Did you wonder for a second whether you were truly giving me my 'best chance' when you sent me alone to this cruel, horrible world? What would you have done if I had died in that forest they found me in? I guess that wouldn't matter would it? You would have just carried on living your life as Mary Margaret, who lets face it, hardly had to fear anything in an apparently cursed town, where most foster children would have killed to live!"

Tears were streaming down both parents faces as Emma's words hit them right where it hurt most, David managed to choke out, "Emma, p-please we're so sorry, we thought you forgave us."

This time the laugh could have easily rivalled any that had ever come out of Rumple's throat, "you idiots! You thought that I truly forgave you for what you did to me. I was raised to believe that no one could ever love me, and just as I got comfortable someone better would come along. Did you know that I was almost adopted five times, but each time they found someone younger, with less issues, so they just sent me back like it meant nothing to them, just another kid in the system. Then you two imbeciles come along expecting me to be able to love you, like just by giving me some DNA and a blanket that I am obligated to love you. Well I've got some news for you: I don't! I only started calling you mum and dad to make you happy. That's all I've been doing since I came to this town, making other people happy. Not once has someone tried to find me my happiness. And now I get to watch you raise your second, better child. Well I guess it's just easier, isn't it? Neal doesn't have any issues, his just a blank slate that can become the child that you always wished you'd have, instead of the screwed up one that you had to suck the darkness out of," anger filled her features as she walked straight up to Snow, plunging her hand into her chest and gripping her half-heart, "shame it didn't work isn't it?"

Snow choked back a cry as Emma applied pressure to her heart and Charming gripped his chest, feeling the same amount of pain.

Suddenly the pain disappeared, and David looked up to find Regina holding the dagger directly in front of Emma's face.

"Go back to whence you came" Regina's shaky voice filled the clearing.

As her muscles tensed, Emma turned to her parents, "this isn't over" she stated just as she disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

With that Snow and Charming each collapsed to the ground, with heavy sobs filling the cold air.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter three

Henry knew something was wrong when Robin Hood showed up at the loft with Roland saying that his mom said he was supposed look after them. It wasn't that didn't like Robin, or even that he found Roland annoying, it just irritated him that he and the pirate were preventing him from having a real family.

Since Regina and Emma had begun to become friends, the three them had being having a lot more family get togethers, like weekly dinners, game nights and more often than not they would have breakfast at Granny's before he went to school, and he had been loving it. As a child he had always wondered what it was like to have two parents, and it was this that had led him to believe that he was adopted in the first place. When he had found his birth certificate he had believed that there was no way that Regina could love him as much as his real parents could, and he found it very difficult to comprehend why it didn't say who his father was. Now that he knew all of this information, and no matter how much he longed to have gotten the chance to properly know Neal as he should have, he had began to wish that Regina and Emma would see that they had feelings for each other, a fact that most of the town was aware, apart from his grandparents, probably. And the thief and the pirate were obstacles to what he had coined Operation Swanqueen, though he hadn't really gotten much chance to put his operation into action with the Queens of Darkness causing yet another crisis.

After Regina had chosen them instead of stopping Robin's wedding Henry had started fabricating steps of the plan, like not showing up to dinner, so it would be just the two of them. He had been writing ideas on a pad of paper when Robin had knocked at the door, with a sombre look on his face.

So now he was half-heartedly playing Mario Kart with Roland, every so often stealing looks at Robin to try and figure out what's going on. Especially as this is the first time Regina had asked Robin to watch him, there were, after all, plenty of other people that she usually asks, unless there is a crisis. He could just feel that something had happened, and he also had a feeling that his mom had sworn Robin to secrecy, as if he couldn't handle whatever it was.

He couldn't take that sombre look any more, so he slammed the Wii remote down onto the sofa, and with Roland looking up with a confused expression, asked directly, "what's going on?"

"Nothing, your mom just asked me to watch you while she finishes off some paper work," Robin forced the lie through his shock.

"Straight after coming back from an alternate universe she goes to do paperwork?" Henry gives him a pointed look before continuing, "and why wouldn't she have asked my grandparents, or Ruby or Emma..." Robin's sharp intake of breath at the last name stopped Henry from continuing his list. In as measured a voice as he could Henry asked, "What happened to my ma?"

"I think you should wait for your mum to come back, she'll be able to explain better," he squirmed in his seat.

"Just tell me what happened," Henry almost growled, hardly being able to believe that they couldn't even go one night in safety.

Robin seemed to think about this for a few seconds, "Roland it's time for bed," he announced. Roland seemed to have no arguments, though he did scowl as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready.

Once they heard the door shut, Henry looked at Robin expectantly waiting for him to start, "the apprentice tried to cure the Dark One's black heart using the hat to absorb the darkness." Henry nodded, not understanding how Emma came into this, "well the hat couldn't hold that amount of dark energy so it escaped. Long story short, it attacked Regina so Emma absorbed the energy into her body. Henry, your moms the new Dark One," Robin looked tentatively up at Henry, trying to ascertain his reaction, but he was showing nothing but pure shock.

Instantly a thought pooped into Henry's head, "that's awesome!" Robin looked surprised at his sudden surge of excitement, "if anyone can control the Dark One's magic, it's the saviour. We'll find have that magic on our side," he stood up and fist pumped the air with a huge smile on his face.

"Henry, I'm not sure that's how it works..." Robin tried to calm him down.

"What do you know about magic?" Henry almost sneered, before realising that Robin wasn't a bad person, he's just bad for his mom.

As Robin struggled for a reply the front door opened, to reveal his grandparents and Regina, clutching the Dark One's dagger tightly in her right hand.

"Mom, I'm right, aren't, Emma can control the dark magic?" Henry announced as he ran over to hug her, Regina scowled at Robin.

"I think it's time that you and Roland got going, it must be passed his bedtime," Regina avoided her sons question.

"His just getting ready, I figured he could just sleep on Emma's bed" Robin replied, giving her a curious look.

Henry noticed his moms muscles tense at his suggestion, "I think Roland would be comfortable on his own bed at the mansion, I'll stay here with Henry, if that's alright."

"Alright," Robin gave each person in the room a questioning look before going to get Roland, at which point Regina waved her hand sending them both to Milfin.

Henry looked back at his grandparents, for the first time noticing their puffy eyes and the dried tears, "mom what happened?" he asked in a much less certain voice.

"Emma couldn't fight the darkness, I don't know what she is planning to do, but I think that she wants revenge on the town for making her so 'unhappy'", she explained while placing a calming hand on his shoulder, she faintly recognised Snow letting out another sniffle.

"How are we going to help her?" Henry asked, feeling tears trying to fall.

"I don't know what we can do, I don't know if the saviour even exists anymore," Regina replied.

 **A/N I'm sorry for so many updates, but I'm really enjoying writing this. What do you think Emma's revenge should be, and who should she focus her anger on?**

At this Henry broke down into tears, and all that he could think was that Operation Swanqueen just got a lot more complicated.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter four

The next few weeks were like living in purgatory for the Charming family. It had been decided that Snow and Charming should hold onto the dagger and should always be together. No one had seen or heard from Emma since that night in the forest and Regina couldn't help but wonder if she was just biding her time before the Charmings made a mistake.

Snow had been a wreck after what Emma had said, and Henry spent most of his time trying to stop her from summoning the new Dark One, though he couldn't help but wonder what she was like.

It was in the third week that Rumple had woken up from his coma like state, now back to the mortal coward that he once was.

As soon as Regina got the phone call from Belle she had rushed to the hospital, planning possible ways that she could interrogate the insufferable imp, but what she found when she got there almost broke her heart.

She had always seen her magic teacher as the most powerful man in the world, and to be fair, he was. Now he was just a pathetic crippled man who looked genuinely terrified every time someone walked into the room. Then Regina remembered that this was all his fault and her sympathy morphed into pity.

"Regina, glad you could come," she could tell that he was trying to keep up the persona that he had maintained for so many centuries, but without his mantle and power he was nothing more than a man who had lost everything.

"Don't even bother Rumple, you know why I'm here," Regina stated.

Rumple looked at her curiously clearly not understanding, "I'm afraid, dearie, that I'm not quite as up-to-date as you believe I am, no one has even told me what happened to me!"

Regina looked up at Belle, who replied in a meek voice, "Whale said that you might not want him to know, we decided to see what you wanted to tell him."

Regina rolled her eyes, wondering why she hadn't just lets these people's curse be their own stupidity, but continued, "Emma is the new Dark One."

Rumple's eyes widened in shock, "and how do you suppose I will be of assistance in this matter?"

"Well you know the most about the darkness within her, how do we get her back?"

"We or you?" Rumple chuckled, before grimacing in unfamiliar pain.

"Just answer the question, imp!" Regina almost roared.

"Well you could always stab her in her heart with her dagger, problem solved, just find someone who wants to be the Dark One," he replied with a smirk.

"And would that person happen to be you," Regina sneered, "and I'm looking for an idea that won't kill her."

"You always have been too picky," Regina gave him a look that could rival the Evil Queen, "I can't help you, can't say that I spent much time finding ways to kill myself," he held his hands up in surrender.

"I can't imagine what you see in him," Regina directed towards Belle as she stormed out of the hospital room.

"Probably the same charm that you see in the newest Dark One," she heard Rumple call.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

After her encounter with Rumple, Regina decided to go to her vault, to continue the research she had being doing almost 24/7, much to Robin's annoyance. Though she and Robin were still together, Regina hadn't spoken to him since that night in the loft, only occasionally seeing him when she would go to the mansion to shower and change her clothes, otherwise she spent most of her time in the vault or at the loft. It soon became clear that Snow couldn't sleep without Regina being near, so she hadn't gotten much sleep, but she honestly didn't care, sleep was a waste of time when she could be helping the woman that she loved.

As she found herself immersed in a book about the origins of dark magic, finding absolutely nothing useful or even interesting, she failed to look up upon hearing footsteps, "Snow you really need to give me some time alone, I can't spend all my time by your side," Regina sighed.

"I couldn't agree more, Your Majesty," a voice purred.

Regina dropped the book that she had been reading, desperately looking for the dagger that she knew she didn't have.

"Come now, Gina, do you honestly believe I would hurt you," Emma smirked at the flustered woman.

"Normally no, but you plunging your hand in to Snow's chest gave me pause," Regina sneered, as Emma began walking towards her, Regina was trying to take a step back to match Emma's footing. Despite the clear danger, all Regina could think about was how good Emma looked dressed all in black, a colour that certainly suited her much more at the moment than red.

Emma chuckled, as Regina's back hit the wall of her vault, noticing her wandering eyes, "don't worry that's reserved for mommy and daddy dearest, I've come with a proposition for you."

As Regina's mind went through the possible interpretations of that, she quickly turned bright red as the most inappropriate flashed into her mind, "I'm not interested Miss Swan."

"But believe me you will be," Emma smirked again moving closer to the former queen, so close that that they were breathing the same air, and all Regina could think about was the day that Henry got trapped in the mine. That thought brought her back to reality as she realised that it was Emma Swan, the saviour that she loved, certainly not the Dark One, no matter how much she looked like her precious Emma.

"Unless it involves you using your new magic to help bring back the old you, I'm not interested!" Regina looked Emma straight in her no longer green eyes, hoping to see any of the old her in there, even if it's just a small part of her fighting against the darkness, Regina would be comforted.

"Where would the fun be in that Madam Mayor? No, I'm simply asking for help from my amazing magic tutor. You see, I'm still not quite used to these new powers, and since it's your fault that this happened, I figured you owe me," Emma replied bitterly.

Regina felt guilt rip through her insides as she looked at Emma. For the past three weeks that had been the only thought that she'd been having, _why did she have to save me?_

"You blame me?" Regina choked out, she knew for a fact that she shouldn't let what Emma says get to her, she never let Rumple faze her, but it was different with Emma, she wasn't always the monster that the darkness had morphed her into.

"That's the thing about that dark energy, Gina, it makes me blame everyone," Emma exited Regina's personal space and Regina could see vulnerability cracking its way through the facade, "yesterday I even thought that I should kill Henry for bringing me here in the first place. I need to be able to control this, I can't hurt people I care about."

"Then you shouldn't hurt your parents," Regina stated.

"Got to focus the anger somewhere, I made my decision," Emma's smirk returned to her face.

"I can't teach you, I've never had that much power, and Rumple is too weak and cowardly to teach you anything, guess there's no options left," Regina sneered.

"There is one," Emma waved her hand in front of Regina's face, as she fell to the ground in a deep sleep, Emma began taking all of the books and equipment that she wanted. By the time Regina woke up an hour later, she was alone in a very empty vault.

 **A/N Please feel free to review, would love to know what you guys think**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Regina groaned as she sat on the Charmings couch, she placed a pack of frozen peas to the back of her head, as she looked up she saw three very expectant faces looking for answers.

"So how is she?" Charming asked, forgetting about Regina's pain.

"Insane," Regina muttered, at Henry's hurt expression she continued with a sigh, "she's alive, and apparently she can't quite control her magic yet, we may have time to help her before she does something she regrets."

Snow's face lit up with hope, which only made Regina sigh deeper, but then as another thought occurred her face became stormy again, "what did she want?"

"She wanted me to teach her how to use her new magic."

Snow gasped, "what did you say?"

Regina narrowed her eyes her idiotic former-stepdaughter, "I said yes, can't you see Snow we're in the middle of a lesson right now."

Snow sighed, "okay, that was a stupid question, so you said no and she took everything out of your vault."

Regina lay further back into the couch, "she didn't take the necklace that Daniel gave me, and she didn't take the various gifts that my father had given me."

Henry's expression morphed, and Regina could almost tell that he was concocting a operation, "that's awesome." At the questioning looks of his grandparents he elaborated, "it means that she still care about her...friendship with mom, she can still feel emotion, we can save her."

"Henry, Rumple could feel every emotion in the world, but that didn't stop him from what he wanted to do," Charming placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

Henry shrugged it off, "just because she's so angry at you two it doesn't mean that someone else can't break through the darkness."

As pain flashed across the parent's faces, Snow seemed to realise that Henry had a point, "why didn't I think of this before. True Loves Kiss, we need to find Hook, summon Emma and command her to kiss him, she'll be free of her curse."

Regina threw the peas down in exasperation, "it's not a curse, Snow. And besides who even said that the one handed wonder is even her true love, it's not like he has been much help this last few weeks."

"He's just dealing with his pain," Snow almost shouted in excitement.

"He has not had a sober moment since that night, if he was her happy ending don't you think he would put aside his addiction to help his 'true love'." Regina countered, this time she stood up despite the pain that she felt.

Henry noticed the tension in his mom's muscles and instantly thought of a brilliant idea, "I think grandma is right, it's worth a shot."

"Henry, you wasn't there last time, she really wants to hurt Snow and David," Regina desperately tried to appease her overzealous son.

"Then David won't go and Snow will hold the dagger, besides Killian will bring her back!"

"It is not a curse!" Regina almost shouted, seeing that she had scared her son she sat down, "fine try it, but I am going to Whale for a check up, just let me know when this fails."

She saw disappointment written across her sons face, but instead of questioning this she just poofed herself to the hospital, unable to deal with the idea that their plan might actually work.

* * *

 **A/N I was just wondering whether you guys would prefer longer chapters, or if your alright with just having more updates? :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

In her excitement Snow simply shrugged off Regina's reluctance to help, but Henry saw straight through it. He prayed to anyone that would listen that this plan would fail, and that he could try and convince his mom to give it a shot. So he had happily told Snow and Charming that they should go to the Rabbit Hole as quickly as possible.

"You know you can't go in there right?" Charming asked his grandson.

"It's one in the afternoon, they serve lunch, of course I'm allowed in, Hook and Leroy will be the only ones drinking anyway," Henry pointed out.

"Why do you want to help so badly anyway? We could just let you know what happens," Snow asked.

"I haven't seen Emma in three weeks, I miss her, even if this doesn't work at least I get to see her with my own eyes," it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, he actually wanted to see the pirate get rejected.

"You probably won't like what you see," Snow sighed.

"No matter what she's like she is still my mom, and I think that you should stop acting so afraid, she's still your daughter," Henry was trying to avoid whinnying at this point.

"I'm not sure how much of our daughter is left, Henry she tried to take your grandmas heart."

Henry sighed, sick of having same argument over and over, "can we just go and get Hook?"

They both nodded in unison and proceeded inside the local watering hole without further discussion. The truth was that they were both afraid that nothing that they did would work, and that Emma would live an immortal life hating them.

* * *

"Rum," Hook called to the bar keep, who just rolled his eyes before he grabbed the bottle that he kept next to him for the past three weeks.

"He meant to ask for a glass of water," Charming announced, he was given a doubtful look before a glass of water was placed in front of the pirate.

Hook looked unable to comprehend what happened to his precious rum, "I meant rum," he called, but the soft drink remained. "What do you want, mate, can't you see I'm busy?"

Bypassing the pirates comments, Snow got straight to the point, "we think we have a way to help Emma."

"And why would I want to help that monster?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Because you love her and she loves you!" Charming replied angrily.

"You're forgetting, mate, that it is the Dark One who took everything from me, my hand, my Milah, why would I disgrace her memory to try and help the newest crocodile," he sneered.

"Because she is Emma, not just the Dark One," Snow pleaded.

"And what is it you would have me do."

"Break the curse with True Love's Kiss, if you did that then she would no longer be the Dark One, she would go back to who she was before the darkness," Charming answered, he was becoming less and less sure that this was a good idea by the second.

Hook considered this for a second, "I suppose you're right, with my kiss she will be free, and we could pick up where we left of."

Henry's sigh of annoyance went unnoticed.

* * *

A few hours later, once Hook had sobered up as much as possible, the four of them arrived at the loft. Charming had decided that no matter the risk he wanted to be able to see his daughter, so he and Snow stood side by side with Henry behind them, as Snow held up the dagger.

"Emma, we summon you," Snow announced, the fact that she was unable to say Dark One not going unnoticed by the group.

"You know I have a cell phone right?" came from the couch, they all looked over to see Emma laying across it reading a dark tome.

Henry caught his breath the moment that he saw her, she was just so different to what he remembered, she was more like Regina had been before the curse had broken, but he was determined not to hurt her in the same that he hurt his mom. He had to be a better son if his moms were going to get their happy ending.

"M-ma," he stuttered, trying to walk closer, only to be stopped by Charming.

At the sound of Henry's voice Emma put the book down, staring at the son that she hated in one moment and missed deeply the next, for the first time in weeks she found herself unable to form words.

Swallowing hard, Emma turned to Snow and mockingly asked, "how may I serve you master?"

Snow nearly choked on the tears that were streaming down her face, as she looked at Hook all she could do was hope that this whole ordeal would be over in a few moments.

"I command you to kiss Killian," she announced after a brief pause.

For the first time Emma seemed to notice that Hook was there, and she burst out laughing, "still believe that he is my true love?"

"What?" Hook asked indignantly.

"It's calling settling captain, we can't all end up with our perfect match like the great Snow White and Prince Charming."

"It's just the darkness talking," Charming whispered to his wife.

"I command you to kiss Killian," Snow tried again, this time with more conviction.

"Whatever," Emma replied, as her link to the dagger forced her to move over to the pirate. Placing her hands on his shoulders and with his arm snaking around her waist, she leaned in and planted a firm closed mouth kiss on him. They all waited with bated breath, but nothing happened, a fact that Hook didn't seem to notice, as he tried to pull her in for another kiss. Before he even came close a blast of darkness sent him back, hitting the wall violently.

"The command was one kiss, _mate,_ can I go now?" Emma asked, not even in turning around to see her family's looks of despair.

Snow simply loosened her grip on the dagger, allowing her to leave. For a moment Emma considered whether this was an opportunity to get what she wanted, but thought better of it considering Snow held the dagger and Charming was basically cowering behind her, so she just left.

As Hook stood he grumbled something about rum and left without another word.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Regina entered the loft about twenty minutes later, having been told by Whale that she's fine and that she needs sleep, advice that she was unlikely to follow at that moment.

Upon seeing her son and his grandparents she couldn't help but notice how solemn they looked, so they had either listened to her and not done it or they had done it and she had been right.

"Mom!" Henry announced, running up to hug her, very tightly, and as soon as she did she knew that the latter was true. Henry no longer seemed as optimistic as he had earlier, he must have come into contact with the new Dark One, she just hoped that the truest believer hadn't lost faith because then they would all be doomed.

"What happened, my little prince?" she asked, returning the hug without hesitation.

"Emma she's...she's horrible. Snow commanded her to kiss Hook, and then when he tried to kiss her again she sent him flying against the wall," as Henry looked up he noticed the slight smirk that had adorned his mother's face at the news.

"What do we do now?" Snow asked, all Regina could do was shrug her shoulders, she had found herself out of options a long time ago, but without her books there was literally nothing she could do.

As Regina began to walk over to the couch that the others seemed to be avoiding, she heard Snow ask, "what did you mean that it's not a curse."

"I mean that she chose that fate, a curse is something that an individual does not want, but I think it's quite obvious that Miss Swan is quite fond of her new abilities," Regina replied, while almost throwing herself down on the couch, only to find that the cushion wasn't as comfortable as she remembered. Reaching down her hands came into contact with a leather bound tome, as she held it up she threw glances at the others.

Henry gasped realising what it was, "Emma left it here, she must have forgotten it after the whole Hook thing."

Turning it over, Regina realised that it was the book that she had been reading in the vault before Emma robbed her, did she leave as it a cruel joke? Then Regina felt a spark of hope as she realised something, "Rumple gave me this book, maybe Emma is trying to tell me something that the darkness won't let her say," she said almost to herself, as she turned to the page that she had last read.

"Maybe you should go and see him again, he might know what she's trying to say," Charming offered, and Regina suddenly hated that she had given them hope, why did she have to do that?

"Whale said that I have to get some sleep, I'll go tomorrow if that's alright with you," Regina replied, making a move to lay down on the sofa.

Henry quickly jumped up off the stool she had been sitting on, "sleep on Emma's bed, er...you're injured you need to sleep somewhere comfortable right?" he asked hoping that she simply wouldn't go to the mansion, back into Robin's arms.

"You're right Henry, I guess that this means one of you two have to stay up with the dagger," Regina chuckled walking past Emma's dumfounded parents, "don't screw it up," she called.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Snow and David decided to leave Henry to finish his school work, figuring if there was any danger that Henry could just wake up Regina. _Besides,_ Snow thought bitterly, _Emma doesn't want to hurt either of them._ All she had been able to think about lately was that moment when she watched her daughter's hand plunge into her chest. It just all felt so pointless, having gone through what they did to Maleficent only for Emma to turn darker than they could have imagined, this wasn't the first time that Snow wandered what would have happened if they have just left Emma disposition up to fate.

So she and David had gone out for a walk through the empty streets of Storybrooke, as most people would be asleep at this time. Snow clutched Emma's dagger and David had a walkie-talkie that Henry had made him take.

Neither could say a word, they had already been having the same conservation for the past few weeks and seeing Emma again, being no way less dark, caused each parent to fall into a despair deeper than they had been in before.

Snow missed Emma with all her heart, and she could feel that her husband felt the same way. But she would be lying if she said that she could live with any other Emma than the one that they known before she had absorbed the darkness. Since finding out that she was pregnant with Neal, Snow hadn't worried what it would do to her fragile, abandonment issue riddled child. Though she and Charming saw Emma as their little girl, neither of them truly were able to picture the girl that had grown up in the foster system with no hope, instead they both saw the infalable saviour that the whole town had come to adore.

After considering this for hours on end Snow had come to the conclusion that Emma had been right on the first night that they had summoned her: they had failed her. Snow felt guilt consume her every time she heard her daughter's name, came into contact with anything that belonged to the blonde, and every time they actually talked to the new Dark One, Snow felt a part of her soul die, all around her was evidence of her failure as a mother to the best possible daughter in the world.

She began to understand Emma's view concerning Neal. Every time she reached a milestone with him she couldn't stop thinking about what baby Emma would have been like. Neal said 'dadda' the other day and Snow spent hours wondering what Emma's first word was, and how many different care homes she had been in before she said it, she felt her guilt deepen as she realised that Emma's first word probably wasn't 'mamma' or 'dadda'. She just wanted her daughter back so that she could ask all of these questions and spend every minute of every day making up for time that she could never possibly get back. And from the look on her husband's face, she was sure that he felt the same way.

As they walked hand in hand closer to the forest trail that they frequented together, they were both brought out of their mental angst by the sound of crunching from a nearby tree, and Snow could tell exactly who it was.

"What do you want Emma?" her voice bellowed as her hand snapped up with the dagger.

But what came out of the shadows shocked them both, it was Emma but she looked like she had just before she had absorbed that darkness, right down to the outfit and terrified but hopeful look on her face.

"Mum, dad?" Emma asked in a quiet, far less mocking voice than she had used in weeks.

Snow's resolve nearly disappeared as those beautiful words came out of her daughters mouth after weeks of torture, but she had experienced Rumple's manipulation too many times.

"Emma?" Charming asked tentatively, clearly on the same page as his wife.

As she walked close Snow's grip on the dagger tightened and Emma stopped walking, "please, I'm so lonely, I just want to go back to the way that things were," Emma cried, clearly trying to fight her magical binds.

Without a second thought Snow dropped the dagger to the ground and ran towards Emma, but just as the parents were about to reach her outstretched arms, Emma's form disappeared and reappeared behind them next to her dagger. She had even changed her clothes back to her usual black attire to match the familiar smirk.

"Such idiots," she tutted as she picked up the dagger and inspected it with a look of pure joy on her face.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Snow stood frozen in fear, unable to believe that she could have been given hope and have it ripped away so many times.

Charming stood behind her equally as frozen, until a dark fire ball appeared in Emma's hand, on reflex he pushed his wife at the same time he jumped in the opposite direction so that the fire ball hit the tree behind them. He grabbed the walkie-talkie from his belt, hoping that Henry would be manning his as he had promised.

"Henry" as he pressed the button static emanated from the device, "Henry please say you are there."

As Snow noticed Charming going for the walkie-talkie she knew what she had to do, she stood up diverting Emma's attention from her father, "Emma, please don't do this."

The Dark One was certainly no longer acting like the meek afraid girl, she was smiling manically taking pleasure in finally being able to do what she has been yearning to do.

"That's very tempting, mother, but I find this much more fun," she sheathed the dagger into her belt, and lit a fire ball in each hand. She threw each towards Snow, who managed to dodge the first, but the second grazed her left arm, she screamed out in pain, as the smell of burning flesh reached her nose.

As Snow clutched her injured arm, she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Henry get your mom, tell her we lost the dagger, we were just walking at the edge of the fore-" Charming suddenly felt burning plastic as he dropped the ruined device, with a slight scream. He looked up seeing Emma just retracting her hand after throwing another fire ball.

He quickly scrambled to his feet, noticing the distinct sight of bellowing purple smoke just behind Emma, as Regina materialised she nodded at Charming, silently asking him to help her.

He ran over to Snow dodging fire balls and jolts of energy, he threw his back towards Emma and Regina, hoping that the latter could do something before his daughter murdered him.

Relief flooded through Regina as she saw that Charming wasn't always an idiot, he managed to draw Emma's attention so that she didn't notice the brunette creeping behind her. As Emma began charging an attack powerful enough to rip apart her parents at the same time, Regina quickly grabbed her arm twisting it around, the attack destroying a nearby tree. Emma was forced to turn, shock preventing her from doing anything to counterattack, Regina punched her straight in the face, knocking her down unconscious. As Emma fell to the ground, Regina shook her potentially broken hand, she bent down and grabbed the dagger from Emma's belt.

Snow and Charming looked up at the former queen in shock, and with a sigh Regina quipped, "I asked for one night of sleep, you idiots."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Emma's consciousness began to return, and the first thing she noticed was that she was laying on something much more comfortable than the makeshift bed she had made in a cabin she had found in the forest.

Since moving to Storybrooke she had to get used to not waking up to an empty apartment, especially since the curse broke she had never had a lonely morning, the likes of which she had immensely enjoyed while living in Boston. Of course, she didn't realise this until she was blessed with the darkness. Despite the fact that she had been terrified to take the darkness in, once she had stopped fighting against it she found enjoyment in feeling magic come to the surface to be released on those that irritate her. Since becoming the Dark One she had been able to understand the Evil Queen much better, she just wished that Regina would embrace the darkness aswell, then she would have a much better time in embracing it together, it certainly looked fun for the Queens of Darkness when they became a team.

As she tried to move, she recognised the restrictive magic of that annoying dagger that she had for all of five minutes, someone must have commanded her to remain on what she now realised was the Charming's couch.

Opening her eyes, she scowled seeing Snow with her left arm in a sling staring at her, "you know that it's impolite to watch people sleep and hold them against their will."

"You know it's impolite to throw fire balls at people," Regina's voice came from the kitchen, where she seemed to be making dinner.

"Hypocrite," Emma grumbled, burrowing further into the couch. "So what great plan has the great heroes come up with to avoid this crisis?" she wondered aloud.

"So far not letting you off the couch while you have those pesky homicidal tendencies," Regina replied, moving to the table to set out the knives and forks.

"You realise that I have all the time in the world, _Grandma"_ Emma called, she noticed how her ex-step grandmother stiffened as she pointed out their somewhat disturbing family tree.

"Well have fun sitting there until we all die of old age, that sounds like it will be the best decades of your life," Regina replied, moving to the oven, Emma smelt Regina's distinct lasagne that she loved so much at their family dinners.

"You know I've been living on pop tarts for three weeks," Emma hinted.

Regina smirked, and Snow just watched in awe as the two exchange barbs as if they were back to being tentative friends.

The former queen walked over and she placed a chocolate pop tart in Emma's hands, "then you should enjoy this, oh great and powerful Dark One." Turning away she shouted, "Henry, Charming it's time for dinner."

It wasn't long before they were all seated at the dinner table, after about five minutes Regina had grabbed the dagger commanding Emma to be silent for the rest of the night, and they had then proceeded to ignore her. Although Emma felt the occasional glances and noticed how often a conversation stopped if they were telling a story that involved her. She had long since thrown the pop tart at her mother out of pure petulance and was beginning to regret it, especially with the smell of lasagne filling the air.

As a thought occurred to her, she smirked, waving her hand Snow's dinner appeared on her lap and she began eating it greedily.

"Hey" Snow shouted out, indignant, Emma simply pointed at Regina who had the dagger, then to her mouth making a zipping motion, after shrugging her shoulders she continued eating.

She smirked when she heard Charming stand to get Snow another portion. Not quite the pain she wanted her mother to be in, but who said the Dark One can't have some fun?

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this slightly less serious chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

The next day Regina was making her way to talk to Mr Gold, the heavy tome in hand.

She would be lying if she said that she hadn't enjoyed having Emma around to trade barbs, and not that she would admit it, but it was much more fun with her having embraced the darkness.

Gold had gone back to working at the pawn shop, and not that she knew why, but Belle had decided to give the imp another chance.

As the bell chimed, Gold looked up from some paperwork he was doing, and for a moment Regina wondered if she had ever actually seen him do any work before.

"Hello your majesty, how may I help you?" he asked, though it seemed that he had come to terms with the fact that he no longer had any power, the sarcasm was still there, just not as biting as it once was.

Placing the book on the counter she asked, "what does this mean to you?"

Giving her a curious look he turned the tome around, reading it's title, "it's just a beginners guide to using dark magic, the first I ever gave you I believe, what should it mean?"

"Emma left it in the Charming's apartment," Regina replied as nonchalantly as possible.

At the news a smirk adorned his face, "wow, Snow White has really rubbed off on you, do you really think that a book could be the hope that you were waiting for?"

"I-Henry thought that she may be trying to tell us something that the darkness won't let her say."

Shooting her a disbelieving look he replied, "from what I have heard of Miss Swan, I think it's a safe bet that she isn't being controlled by the darkness."

"What? Of course she is," Regina growled.

"I think you're forgetting who here had ever held that power. There are two kinds of Dark One's, the ones who choose to become it, embracing the darkness and the ones that are controlled by the darkness because their body cannot control it. Believe me if she was being controlled then she would be infinitely worse."

"Or maybe her light power had allowed her to reduce the effects," at Rumple's scoff, she pointed at the book, "just answer my first question."

"No need to be so rude," he muttered, opening the book, "I can't see anything of note, give me some time and I will try and find whatever miracle you are looking for."

"I must say, you are far less insufferable when you have no leverage," Rumple set his jaw, but made no reply, with a small laugh Regina left the pawn shop.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Regina entered the loft with a sigh, she had really hoped that Rumple would be able to help her. She feared that he had been right, spending so much time with the Charmings must have lowered her IQ. She really had to stop believing in any piece of hope they was given, Emma could have just forgotten the book after all.

"I'm bored," she heard someone whine from the sofa.

Looking around she realised that it was just she and Emma in the apartment, "why are you alone?"

"Something about school and work, don't worry, Madam Mayor, they took Neal and the dagger with them," Emma waved her hand dismissively. "Can you please let me off this thing?" Emma pouted, for a moment Regina saw the childish woman that she found so endearing.

"That may have worked on your parents, but it certainly won't work on me," Regina moved to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Can you get me a drink then?" Emma pleaded.

Giving Emma a doubtful look she asked, "can't you just steal someone else's like you have been doing for the past twelve hours?"

With a dazzling smile Emma replied, "I would never steal from you."

"My empty vault would beg a differ."

"Okay I would never do it again, please Gina you make the best coffee."

Considering this for a moment Regina just shook her head, deciding that with the dagger not even in the apartment it wasn't like Emma could use her to get off the couch.

Grabbing another cup she poured coffee into each, bringing them both over to the couch, and in a bold move she sat next to the Dark One handing her the mug, feeling a small jolt of electricity as their hands brushed.

Emma began to slurp down her coffee in a way that she knew would annoy Regina, who just rolled her eyes. She was about to scold her, but found that she couldn't form words when Emma draped her legs across her lap.

Clearing her throat she asked, "so what's your great plan then?"

Emma considered this for a moment, "just kind of going with it at the moment, not everyone can be as organised as the Evil Queen."

Regina scoffed, "if you hadn't noticed the Evil Queen failed about a hundred times."

"Yeah, I have a theory about that actually," Emma smirked.

"And pray tell Miss Swan, what is this theory?"

"I think that you was holding back, there must have been a part of you that didn't actually want to hurt Snow. The only person that the curse actually hurt was me," as she saw pain flash across the former queens face she let out a small laugh, "unclench your majesty, I forgave you a long time ago."

"And why do you think I was holding back? Why would I spend so many years trying to kill her and not take the chance to do so if I could have?" Regina scoffed, desperately trying to think of a way to get the blonde's legs off her lap.

"Well you've heard all of the talk of fate that goes on in this town right?" Regina narrowed her eyes, giving a slight nod. Emma smirked, removing her legs she moved up on her knees, she whispered into her ear, "if you had killed Snow, you never would have met me."

Regina gave out an almost inaudible yelp, as she turned her face, their lips an inch apart, just as Emma was about to lean forward, Regina heard the door open, and she jumped up off the couch as Emma fell back against it looking thoroughly disappointed.

"Hey mom...er what are you guys doing?" Henry asked.

"Why aren't you at school?" Regina scolded.

"Er...the school internet isn't working, so Mr. Adams sent me home to print off my history paper," he replied narrowing his eyes at his two mothers.

"Well then go and do it," Emma grumbled.

Giving Emma the same scolding look, Regina turned to Henry, "go and print it and I'll drop you back at school."

"Okay..." Henry replied, as he turned away from them, as he heard a flustered Regina moving away from the couch and Emma's sigh, he couldn't help but smile.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Regina asked as she started the Mercedes.

"Like what?" Henry asked innocently.

"Like you're planning an operation," taking his silent smirk as a reply, she continued "what's this one called, Operation anti-Dark One."

Henry gave out a small laugh, "that's the most unimaginative name in the world, and no it has nothing to do with Emma," he lied.

"Whatever you say," Regina scoffed as she turned a corner, and she stopped outside Henry's school after about five minutes.

Just as he was about to get out Regina grabbed his arm, "can I ask you something?"

Sitting back down he nodded.

"What do you think about Robin?"

"I think his an attention whore," Henry replied.

"Henry!"

"Did you want me to lie? Ruby told me that he was talking to her at the diner yesterday, saying that you should be at his side where you belong."

"He actually said that?" Regina asked quietly.

"He's a complete misogynist according to Ruby. Apparently he thinks that you should taking care of what he wants instead of, and I quote 'helping that dark bitch'."

"What is with your language?" Regina asked, slightly shocked that this could be her little prince.

"I was quoting, and that's not the point," he defended.

"Okay, then what is the point?"

"I think that there is someone better out there for you, someone that makes you smile, respects you and loves you more than life itself."

"And who would this miracle person be?" Regina scoffed.

"Isn't it your job to find that person?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" she crossed her arms rather childishly.

"All in good time, mom," he laughed, "I really got to go, lunch is nearly over, but I think you need to talk to Robin," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran from the car just as the bell rang.

All Regina could think was that her son is far too mature for his age.

* * *

After going to the mansion and finding Robin was not there she decided that she would check the diner and if he wasn't there she would just call him. Although breaking up with him over the phone sounded appealing she knew that, after convincing him that they were a true love pairing, she should probably do this in person.

Surely enough, there he was throwing darts at the board, rolling her eyes she walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Regina, what a surprise," he grumbled as he threw the last dart, hitting the bulls eye.

Feeling the eyes of the patrons upon her, Regina grabbed his arm almost forcing him into a nearby fairly private booth.

"We need to talk," she whispered, noticing Ruby was probably trying to listen.

"I'd say so, since we have barely seen each other in a month," clearly he didn't understand the need for whispering, sighing Regina decided to get this over and done with.

"I think we should break up," she watched as his expression went from confusion to anger.

"How could you do that to me?" he almost shouted.

"Shhhh" Regina hissed.

"What's the point, everyone here can already see how you have humiliated me. Why would you end this after everything that we have been through together."

Scowling at a nearby customer who was staring at them, she decided that she just needed to end this, "I decided to not live my life based on what others tell me. Just because you was my soul mate when I was 19 it doesn't mean that you are now, I think it would be better if we both just moved on."

"Oh so does this mean that you have met your newest soul mate?" he asked angrily.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" she asked, indignant.

"You have been spending a lot of time with the Dark One."

"Robin!" Regina shouted.

"Okay, Granny said this has to end, one you have to leave," Ruby jumped over, before Regina lit a fireball.

"Not a problem," Robin growled, as he stormed out.

"You okay," Ruby whispered to Regina.

Sighing she said, "yes, can I order two coffees, a chicken salad and a bear claw to go."

Smirking knowingly Ruby answered, "coming right up."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

"I swear it doesn't take that long to get to the kid's school," Emma called as Regina entered.

"I had something to take care of," she replied, as she walked straight over to the couch without hesitation.

Sitting down she handed Emma the bear claw and coffee and she raised her brow, "whatever happened to this is the worst kind of food across all of the realms," the blonde mimicked.

Regina let out a small laugh as she unpackaged her salad, "most immortals don't worry about cholesterol, especially after living on pop tarts."

"It only made me appreciate you more Madam Mayor," Emma quipped before taking a huge bite of the bear claw, the fact that Regina went bright red not going unnoticed.

Swallowing hard Emma asked, "so what business did you have to take care of?"

"It's not important anymore."

Moving closer Emma looked at her curiously, "so why was it important?"

Wondering why she would tell the Dark One this she replied, "I broke up with Robin...why are you smiling?"

"Because he's a tool," Emma replied, taking another bite.

"And why would that bother you Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Because this way I don't have to beat him up," despite the horrible situation Regina couldn't help the laugh that came from her mouth.

"And how long have you wanted to do that?" she continued laughing.

"Since I met him, I'm just more likely to do it now," Emma couldn't help laughing along. Suddenly Regina stopped laughing and Emma looked at her curiously, "what's wrong?"

Regina stood, "I just remembered there's something I have to do."

Emma made to grab her arm, but the invisible barrier stopped her, "please, Gina, tell me."

"I can't do this Emma, I can't pretend that I'm talking to the real you while you look at me with those horrible gold eyes," Regina was looking anywhere but at her.

"You are talking to the real me," Emma pouted, and suddenly Regina's resolve disappeared, and she lunged forward, sealing their lips together. Emma pulled Regina down onto the couch, climbing into her lap, her tongue brushed her lips asking for invitation and Regina gave it almost instantly, as their tongues battled for dominance, Regina's hands came up to grip Emma's waist, eventually oxygen became a problem, and they parted.

Regina looked up at the still gold eyes, and disappointment came crashing down upon her, "I really have to go," she jumped up, almost throwing Emma off her lap.

Emma looked thoroughly confused as Regina left, and then noticing her bear claw had fallen on the floor, she sighed "really?"

* * *

 **A/N Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm actually from England, so some of the spellings may not be right if you're from the US, also I updated the chapters with better grammar, didn't realise there were so many typos lol**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Henry walked into the apartment, expecting both of his mothers to be there. After going to Granny's to get a snack after school, Henry had been filled in on what happened between his mom and Robin, and he had not been able to stop smiling all the way back to the apartment.

Upon entering, however, all he saw was a very grumpy looking Emma, who was clearly still prisoner to the couch.

"Did mom not come back?" he asked, Emma's scowl instantly deepened and Henry knew that something must have happened. "Where is she?"

"I wish I knew," she grumbled.

"Ma, what happened?"

Emma looked as if she was considering whether to answer the question, "find and ask her," she replied as she turned away from him.

"Just tell me," Henry replied, moving closer to the couch.

"Can I ask you something first?" Emma said as she turned to face her son.

Henry nodded as he sat on the coffee table.

"Why did Snow and Charming think that Hook is my true love?"

"Because, you said you love him," Henry replied, as if that were obvious.

"You can love someone without them being your true love," Emma argued.

"So who do you think your true love is?" Henry asked, feeling his excitement raising.

"I was wrong, it doesn't matter," Emma shrugged, as if she didn't care.

"So you don't want be the Dark One," Henry pointed out, his voice full of glee.

"Trust me kid, I very much do, but even an all powerful being is entitled to doubts," Emma tried to give him her patented smirk, but it looked half-hearted.

"Okay, whatever you say, so who was it?"

"Regina," Emma mumbled.

"Yes!" Henry jumped up.

"Did you miss the part where I said it didn't work?" Emma asked.

"Mom said it's not a curse, so true loves kiss won't work."

"Then why did you plan for us to kiss?" Emma asked, she chuckled as Henry gave her a shocked look, she held up a piece of paper that she had found in the sofa cushions, that was titled 'Operation Swanqueen.'

Grabbing it he began to blush, "if I thought it would actually work I would have just kissed you."

"So why did you give Regina hope? She freaked out, apparently there's something wrong with my eyes or something."

"They are scary," Henry pointed out, "can't you change them, mom told me once that she loves green eyes."

"I tried," Emma mumbled.

"Wow you really suck at dark magic," Henry laughed.

"It's not like that's the top spell in the books I read," she defended.

"Anyway that's not important, we need to get mom to stop freaking out."

"What's the point? It's not like love ever worked out for Rumple," she pointed out.

"Yeah but he couldn't put aside the darkness," Henry retorted.

"Easier said than done, kid. Just go and do some homework or something, you're boring me," Emma replied as she turned away from him, though Henry could tell that she was clearly upset.

He just hoped that someone would get rid of this darkness, the only obstacle left to Operation Swanqueen.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Regina sat in the mayoral office as she tried to lose herself in the mountain of paperwork that she had neglected.

Deciding to start from the bottom, she grabbed a form that she had received from the sheriff station, asking for bear claws to be expensable, and she couldn't help the laugh of glee. Seeing the pouty face that Emma had drawn on the bottom of the form, she felt sadness fill her, thinking of the Emma that now sat in the Charming's apartment.

She considered for a flitting moment whether it would be worth it to just join Emma, after all, who said that two villains can't get their happy ending together? But a moment later she remembered Henry, and, though she would never admit it, she actually enjoyed being friends with the 'two idiots'.

After kissing Emma, she had actually begun to feel like an idiot herself. After all she had said herself that true love's kiss wouldn't work, but that didn't stop the disappointment that she felt when she had failed to bring back the Emma that she loved back.

Despite the fact that she legitimately enjoyed being around this new Emma, it wasn't the same as the pure joy that she would feel whenever the sheriff would show up unannounced to her office with lunch, or when she would show up at her house with a selection of DVD's that she said the queen had to watch. The more time she spent with the Dark One, the more she felt as if she truly would never get her happy ending.

She was distracted as Henry crashed into her office with a huge smile on his face.

Looking up, she gave him a scolding look, but before she could say anything he quickly said, "I know I'm not supposed to run in Town Hall, but it's not like I could walk after what I just found out."

Shaking her head, she simply pointed at the chair in front of her desk, which Henry nearly collapsed in as he tried to catch his breath.

"And what did you just find out?" she asked, having decided that the paperwork could wait forever if it had to.

"Emma told me what just happened!" he gave her a goofy smile.

"She what?" Regina asked, as her face started to turn red.

"Calm down, mom, it was all part of the plan," he smiled.

"So the operation did involve Emma," she gaped.

"Yeah, Operation Swanqueen," as Regina narrowed her eyes, Henry held up his hands, "what? It's better than Operation Anti-Dark One."

Scowling Regina asked, "and how was me not being her true love part of the plan."

"I thought it wasn't a curse," Henry teased, "you have to stop doubting yourself, mom. And definitely stop listening to grandma."

"And what about Hook?"

"I had to make sure you liked her, I swear Snow and Charming were the only ones that didn't see the burning jealousy."

"Okay, but you're forgetting that she's still the Dark One," Regina pointed out.

"I can't do everything, mom," he laughed.

"Not even any suggestions?" she asked desperately.

"Well, I have been thinking that if we accepted her the way she is, then maybe she will be able to put aside the darkness, Rumple was happy for a while right?"

"He screwed it up almost instantly," Regina replied darkly.

Henry frowned, but before he could reply Regina's phone began to ring, "hello."

"We have a problem," David's voice announced.

"Another one?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think Robin took the break-up very well, something about if you can be with the Dark One, why can't he be with the woman who is carrying his child? Why does he think that your with Emma?" he asked.

Massaging her temple, "I'm not, and is that the problem you called me for?"

"Oh no, he broke Zelena out," he replied.

With a sigh she mumbled, "wonderful, I hope their very happy together."

"That's not it," he replied, the nerves evident in his voice.

"Let me guess, she wants to kill me again?" she asked.

"That's what we guessed, but she doesn't have any magic right? I mean she's no match for you," he asked.

"I'll be fine, Charming, besides we have bigger things to worry about," she replied.

* * *

"Okay," Charming clicked of the phone, and turned to his wife, who sat next to him in their booth at the diner, with Neal sleeping soundly in the car seat next to Snow. Honestly, neither of them was brave enough to go back to the apartment.

"Regina said there's nothing to worry about."

Snow half-heartedly smiled, but Charming could see the slight relief in her features.

Grabbing her hand, he reassured her, "everything will be fine, Snow."

Looking longingly at Neal, Charming could see the tears that were about to fall, "what about if she stays as the Dark One."

Ruby walked over, having been listening intently to the conversation, she decided it was time she voiced what she and Henry had been discussing. "You know maybe she can be your daughter and the Dark One," she suggested.

"She wants to kill us!" Snow pointed out.

"Then give her reason not to, show her you still love her. If you love her as much as you claim, surely the product of true love and the saviour can overcome the darkness," she replied.

"Don't you think we tried that?" Charming asked, indignant.

"Show her, don't tell her," Ruby smiled before sauntering away.

"I think she has a point," Snow pointed out.

"How are we supposed to show her?"

Snow shrugged her shoulders and at that moment Charming got a text.

"Archie lost Pongo again, I'll be right back," he quickly kissed his wife and left the diner with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

"Pongo!" he called, hoping that the stupid dog would have just walk up to him like he had the last ten times this had happened.

Suddenly he heard barking coming from a nearby alleyway, sighing he proceeded down it, and noticed the dog chained to a fence.

Charming furrowed his brow, wondering if Cruella was somehow alive, only to be hit straight in the face with a cross bow.

He fell unconscious as Robin emerged from the shadows; he grabbed the dagger that Charming had forgotten to give to Snow, from the pocket inside his jacket and handed it to Zelena.

"Thank you, darling," she smiled as she inspected the dagger. Her smile widened when she saw the name engraved upon it, "oh this will be much more fun than I could ever have imagined."

Back at the apartment Emma felt her magic restrictions break, and in a moment of what she thought of as weakness, she wondered if something had happened to her parents.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for all the reviews :) I'll definitely try and make future chapters longer, and if you have any ideas that I should to the other chapters just put in a review or PM me and I'll try and add it in :)**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

"Emma!" Snow shouted, as she and Charming barged into the apartment, having left Neal with Ruby.

"What?" Emma asked from one of the stools, and Snow noticed that she seemed to have an array of food around her, along with having the TV on, and her laptop, she also had changed into her pj's.

Snow gave her a questioning look, "why are you still here?"

"I've been seeing things I've been wanting to do for the past couple of days, now I'm off that thing I wanted to do them," Emma replied as if it were obvious, turning back around to check her e-mail.

Snow decided to just move past this, "but Zelena has the dagger."

"She hasn't commanded me to anything," Emma replied as she continued browsing, only to stop as if she just realised what her mother had said. "Zelena?"

"She had Robin attack Charming to get the dagger," Snow answered sheepishly.

"You idiots!" Emma almost shouted, jumping up off the stool and waving her hand to change back into her black outfit.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked timidly.

"If I leave Storybrooke she can't command me to do anything," she replied, as she walked over to David and took the cruiser keys from his pocket without asking permission.

Finally having reached his limit, David grabbed her arm, "you can't leave, if she finds another way to hurt Regina you can't protect her."

Tensing at his touch she looked distastefully at his hand, considering whether she had time to cut it off, "if I stay than she can me command to hurt her."

"Then fight it!" Charming replied, commanding more authority than he had in weeks.

Shaking his hand off, "you have no idea what you're talking about. That thing can make me do anything and none of your true love crap is going to stop that."

"True love?" Snow squeaked, as everything seemed to suddenly make sense.

Sighing Emma pushed past her mother, "I don't have time for this!"

"We need to get to Regina," Charming said hastily.

* * *

Since their conversation Regina had sent Henry to the mansion, having come up with some pointless chore for him. Though Regina was not in the least afraid of Zelena she didn't want Henry involved, and since her sister's return she had placed protection charms around her home.

Her phone rang once again, rolling her eyes when she saw Charming on the ID, "I told you I'm fine," she answered.

Instead of the voice of the idiot, Ruby's voice came through the device, "Charming left his phone at the diner, but I think there's something you really need to know: Charming lost the dagger."

Rolling her eyes , Regina sighed, "who has it?"

"Zelena," Ruby replied in a nervous tone.

"No" Regina breathed.

"It's not that hard to believe, dear sister," Zelena's voice came from the entrance to the office, brandishing the dagger in a rather cocky manner.

Regina's hand relaxed in shock as she dropped her phone, with the faint sound of "Regina" coming from the device.

"Zelena, you know you can't win," Regina narrowed her eyes as she moved around her desk to face her sister head on.

"I won Robin," she laughed, as the man walked in behind her with his cross bow in hand.

"Not the best of prizes," Regina scathingly replied, giving her ex-boyfriend a death stare.

Waving the dagger Emma appeared in a cloud of dark smoke, as soon as she looked around she gave out a frustrated sigh, "I was so close!" she groaned.

"Yes, I could feel you were trying to leave," Zelena chuckled, "did you really think I would pass up this opportunity?"

"A girl can hope," Emma grumbled.

"I wonder, what would be the most fun way to do this?" Zelena pondered.

"How about commanding me to kill you?" Emma suggested.

"Isn't the Dark One supposed to be smarter than that, I think I'll start small, break her arm!" she commanded.

Emma managed to resist the command for all of five seconds, before she brought hand up and waved it in front of Regina. As the sounding of cracking and Regina's scream filled the room, Emma visibly winced and Zelena began to laugh joyously.

"Hmm," Zelena began to pace as she went through the possibilities, "shoot her," commanded Robin.

As he held up his cross bow without hesitation, Charming appeared in the doorway, he grabbed the crossbow without warning, and punched the thief to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Picking up the weapon, he pointed it straight at Zelena.

As Emma watched her father, she began to feel some of her anger at him disappear.

A second later Snow appeared behind her husband, boosting her patented bow and arrow, also pointed at the Wicked Witch.

Emma began to feel pride swell, but she could also feel the darkness telling her that they had abandoned her, that they had ruined her life.

Zelena continued laughed, "how heart warming, disarm them," she commanded.

Waving her hand again, the Charming's went flying in opposite directions each hitting the wall hard, and for the first time in weeks Emma felt guilt.

The witch then turned to the whimpering former-queen who was cradling her now painfully misshapen arm, "you know all of this has made me feel merciful, kill her."

Emma felt a silent command, as a sword appeared in her hand. Desperately she tried to resist, only to have her feet move forward anyway. She closed her eyes as her arm moved to slash the woman she loved more than life itself, only to hear a sharp intake of breath that didn't sound like Regina, opening her eyes she saw her mother standing in front of her former step-mother, with blood staining her shirt.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Emma stood frozen in place as she watched he mother collapse to the floor, taking shallow breaths as she placed her hand to her chest and pulled it away to inspect the blood.

In that moment everything that Emma seemed to have repressed came flowing back.

She remembered Charming's protectiveness when she had first gone out with Hook. She remembered Snow giving her hot cocoa whenever she was even slightly sad. She remembered the pure joy of holding her brother, of knowing that she had a family.

Regina watched in awe as Emma's eye colour started to flicker between green and gold, _she's fighting,_ she thought.

It seemed as if the darkness had repressed all of her good memories of her family, as she watched her mother lay down her life for Regina, she realised that she finally had people who would lay down their lives for her happiness.

 _Abandoned._

 _Alone._

She could feel another voice that she now knew wasn't her own shouting in her mind. Suddenly everything made sense, the darkness had somehow made her see the worst in everyone, though she had all of her memories she never seemed to think of the good times.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, much more harshly than she had intended.

"C-couldn't let you lose your true love, I love you Emma I just want you to be happy, even if I don't get to see it," Snow choked out.

Emma felt tears fall down her cheeks as she watched the mother she so desperately wanted to kill struggling to breathe.

The sound of slow clapping behind her stole her attention.

"Quite the impressive display," Zelena laughed, holding up the dagger she continued "too bad it was pointless, kill Regina, you'll run out parents soon anyway," she continued laughing like the witch she was.

Emma felt the anger build up, and the voice got stronger, this time telling why she should kill everyone in this room.

 _They abandoned you._

 _She's trying to control you._

 _She can never love the Dark One._

"Shut up!" Emma screamed, clutching the sides of her head, Zelena's laughter only increasing the noise that was haunting her.

Without warning Emma sent a blast of energy towards her throwing her against the wall, she immediately stopped laughing looking at her in complete shock.

"Impossible," she whispered, holding up the dagger she said once again, "kill Regina now Dark One."

"No," Emma replied, she could feel the darkness begin to melt away, she knew it was there but it was no longer attacking her mind.

"You can't refuse," she bellowed.

"Clearly I can," Emma jeered, walking closer to the object of her fury.

Regina managed to rip her eyes away from Emma, dropping to her knees beside Snow, "idiot," she mumbled.

"You really shouldn't call someone who just saved your live an idiot," Snow replied, her breath sounding shallower than before.

Giving her a doubtful look, she held her good hand over the wound, allowing her light magic to flow into it, within a few moments it healed.

"You saved me?" Snow asked, clearly shocked.

"I would rather not be indebted to Snow White for longer than I have to be," Regina laughed.

"If you want to date my daughter than you still are," she chuckled.

"How..?" she sputtered.

"Well since I'm an 'idiot' it took me way longer than the rest of the town to figure it out," she smiled, sitting up against Regina's desk.

Regina couldn't help the smile that adorned her face, until she heard her sister plead, "I command you to stop."

Both brunettes snapped their attention to the scene before them, Zelena was backed against the wall, as soon as her back hit it, Emma took the dagger and lifted her other hand. Instantly Zelena began choking as Emma magically strangled her.

Snow quickly scrambled to her feet and ran over to her daughter.

All Emma could think about was that Zelena needed to die, until she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder.

As she turned to see her mother looking perfectly healthy, she instantly released Zelena, who feel to the floor trying to catch her breath.

"Mom!" Emma almost shouted, as she assaulted Snow with an unexpected hug.

At the same time Charming had began to wake up, completely shocked to see his wife and daughter hugging, tentatively he approached, only for Emma to pull him into the hug.

"How?" he asked.

"Actually I don't know," Snow laughed, pulling away from Emma see her green eyes, now with small flecks of gold in them, at the same time she noticed Emma's name was still on the dagger, but she didn't care.

"The darkness made me only think about the bad things about people, when you saved Regina it made me realise that I have never hated either of you," Emma felt relief as she was finally able to voice what a small part of her had been thinking for the past few weeks.

"You saved Regina?" Charming asked, clearly very confused, as he finally noticed the blood on his wife's shirt.

"I fine, Charming, Regina healed me," Snow laughed, turning to the mayor who was leaning against the desk cradling her arm.

Emma quickly waved her hand, sending Robin and Zelena to the sheriff station, _I hope I can get my job back_ she thought, before running over to Regina and kneeling beside her.

"I'm so sorry," she gushed.

Smiling, Regina help up her hand, "just take me to the hospital, Miss Swan."

"I could just heal-"

"No, take me to the hospital, I haven't taught you healing bones yet."

"Yet?" Emma asked.

"Well it's going to take a lot of lessons to learn to control light and dark magic at the same time," she laughed, suddenly remembering something, "and Miss Swan do bring the things back to my vault while I'm at the hospital."

* * *

A couple hours later Emma had done exactly what Regina had asked, and she and Henry now waited by her bedside while they waited for her to wake up after small surgery.

Emma could feel Henry staring at her, "what is it kid?" she asked without turning to look at him.

Jumping he replied, "sorry, I just don't get it, are you the saviour or the Dark One?"

"Both I guess," Emma chuckled, as she turned to look at her son.

"You're just too awesome," he laughed.

"Don't feed her ego too much," they both turned as they saw Regina sitting up, her arm now in a sling for the next month.

"I personally think I deserve it," Emma smiled.

"You would, you could have done that before you broke my arm you know," she leaned back, as she saw guilt cross Emma's face, "unclench Miss Swan," she teased.

Emma blushed, as she remembered coming onto Regina on the couch, "that's not fair."

Regina simply laughed as Snow and Charming walked into the room together, Snow holding Neal, smiling as they saw their daughter looking truly happy again.

"I spoke to Rumple, he said he supposed that the saviour magic can counteract the dark magic. Apparently you're the most powerful person in all the realms now," Charming said, sounding very much like he couldn't believe it.

"What about the book?" Henry asked.

"Rumple said there was nothing in it," Snow answered.

"What book?" Emma looked very confused.

"The one you left in the apartment after the Hook thing," Regina replied.

"Oh, that, yeah I just forgot that," Emma laughed, which earned her a small smack from Regina. After a moment Emma furrowed her brow and asked "So what's my title thingy now?"

"How about the Light One," Henry suggested, laughing.

Grimacing, she remembered living in 'Heroes and Villains,' "definitely not."

Regina grabbed her hand, "how about Sheriff Emma Swan?"

"I like the sound of that," Emma replied, about to lean in, before remembering that she was surrounded by her family and she hesitated.

"Hurry up," Henry said holding up his phone to take a photo.

Regina gave him a questioning look, "I need it for the operation folder," he answered, as if it were obvious.

"You keep folders?" Emma laughed.

"Hurry up ma," he feigned frustration.

"Gladly," she replied, sealing her lips to Regina's, feeling the darkness recede even further, as she was finally surrounded by her whole family.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you so much for all the interest in this story, I honestly didn't think anyone would read it. I'm planning to do an epilogue** **soon as possible, I did have two endings in mind and I went with the happier one, I do feel like it may be too happy though, lol. Let me know if you want me to write the other :)**


	20. Alternate ending

Chapter eighteen

Emma stood frozen in shock as she watched Snow fall to the ground, only to have the shock fall away almost instantly.

"Idiot," she muttered, wishing she had been allowed to do that without the dagger forcing her to, looking over the unconscious Charming she figured that she always had another shot to enjoy it.

Hearing slow clapping she turned to see Zelena walking slowly, "quite the impressive show, very heart warming," just she was about to lift the dagger, Emma lifted her hands.

"Wait, I'll make a deal with you," she pleaded.

Considering this for a moment, the witch replied, "and what do you want?"

"If you never hurt Regina or Henry again I will give you anything that you want," she suggested.

Looking at her sister, who had fallen to Snow's side, she answered "and why would I agree to that?"

"What's your plan after this? I can give you anything that you want, as long as it doesn't hurt Regina or Henry, I can make you forget everything about Regina, you can live happily with Robin if you want to," Emma replied.

Looking distastefully at the unconscious thief, "he's not much of a prize is he?"

"Anything then," Emma pleaded.

"I will have to think about this," Zelena answered, "but I will agree to your terms until I have made my decision. You will have to come with me though Dark One," she laughed as she commanded Emma to take them both to her farm house.

As Emma and Zelena disappeared Regina asked Snow in a shaky voice, "why would you do that?"

"She would never be able to live with herself if she killed you," Snow replied, desperately trying to breathe, only to have shaky rattling breaths come out.

"The Emma that I know would not be able to live with herself if you die," Regina replied, for the first time in a while feeling tears coming down her cheeks.

"I don't think that Emma exists anymore," Snow said sadly.

"I refuse to believe that," Regina answered, bringing her unbroken arm up she hovered her hand over Snow's wound, feeling her magic come forward she managed to stop it from bleeding, but found that she didn't have the strength to do much else.

Charming woke up see Snow on the floor and Emma and Zelena nowhere in sight, "call an ambulance," he heard Regina say, just as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"So tell me Dark One, why are you so intent on saving my dear sister?" Zelena asked curiously, as she waved the dagger around mockingly.

Emma sat on one of the stools looking up at the witch contemptuously, "that's my business," she answered.

"Have it your way," she muttered. "I will never understand why immortal beings insist on becoming so compromised with feelings," she continued.

"Again, my business," Emma replied, "will you hurry up and make your decision?"

"But there's so many things that I can ask for, this is not a decision to be rushed," Zelena sneered.

"I disagree, I think it's something you should do quickly before I decide to cripple you," Emma replied.

"Good luck with that," she glowered as she waved the dagger again, before a huge smile spread across her face, "I've made my decision. You will do everything I say until the day I die."

"You already have dagger," Emma pointed out.

"Yes, but it's not the easiest thing to keep hold of, just ask your dearest father," she chuckled, as Emma rolled her eyes.

"But you still can't command me to hurt Regina or Henry in anyway, what's the point?"

"This way I can get everything that I want until the day that I die," she laughed at her own genius.

Looking at her sceptically, "here's hoping that very soon," Emma muttered as she clicked her fingers, a contract appearing in her hands."Sign this and I will always do anything you say, but you can't command me to hurt Regina or Henry, and you can't physically do anything that will directly or indirectly harm them. Also you have to give me the dagger."

"Why?" Zelena asked.

"Because it's mine," Emma insisted.

Shrugging Zelena threw the dagger towards her, but just before she could sign the contract Emma blasted her back against the wall, "you know I'm really starting to feel like I'm the smartest person in this town," Emma laughed.

A moment later she plunged her hand into the witch's chest, withdrawing her heart she applied pressure.

"Please don't, I promise I won't hurt Regina," Zelena begged.

"It's too late for that," Emma replied, as she turned her heart to dust, Zelena fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. The Dark One smiled at her work; waving her hand she sent the Wicked Witches body to the morgue.

* * *

A few hours later, Snow woke up for surgery, and the reality of what happened came crashing down upon her, Ruby's suggestion hadn't worked.

Looking around she noticed that she was in a shared room with Regina laying in the other bed, her arm in a sling.

Sighing in relief she felt a pain in her chest and guessed that she must have some pretty extensive stitching, she also noticed that Charming smiling at her from the plastic chair next to her bed, and Henry asleep in the one next to Regina's.

The moment of silence was broken by the door opening, Rumple limped in followed by Belle.

"Rumple?" Regina asked, Snow looked over, shocked not having realised that she was even awake.

"I couldn't find a solution to your problem," he admitted.

"So why are you here?" Regina scowled.

"I did find a way to rid this town of the Dark One forever," he replied.

"I told you that we don't want Emma dead," Regina barked.

"This will prevent the dark energy from ever entering another mortal body," he tried to convince her.

"I thought you said you couldn't solve our problem?" Snow said meekly.

"There will be some collateral damage," he allowed.

"As in?" Regina asked.

"Well in order for this to work the darkness needs to be tethered to a mortal soul, or it will just get out again."

"And what is this plan?" Regina asked.

"The hat," he said, as if it were obvious.

"That's how this whole mess started," she pointed out angrily.

"Yes, you were trying to save my body, if you would have absorbed me into it than the Dark One would have been trapped," he answered.

"But Emma is centuries away from having a completely blackened heart," Regina argued.

"I don't believe that is true, as she absorbed the pure darkness I believe that her heart had been instantly blackened, she took the darkness from my heart. The moment she takes a life she will be only the Dark One. You and I both know that we cannot know allow that, for all intents and purposes she died the moment she took in the darkness, much like you would have."

"She hasn't taken a life," Snow pointed out, "we just have to remind her who she is."

"I believe you already tried that, it's just too late, for the safety of this town she needs to be contained," he replied, handing the hat to Regina, "I hope you make the right choice your majesty."

"Regina, you know there has to be another way," Snow scoffed.

"I'm not so sure Snow," Regina answered, as Whale ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" Charming asked.

"Zelena, she just appeared in the morgue, she's dead," he breathed.

Snow felt tears threatening to fall, turning to Regina, "you have to do it."

"You're giving up!" Charming asked.

"David, our little girl has been dead for a while, we have to protect the town," she replied, a stream of tears now falling.

"You can't kill my mom," Henry jumped up from his seat.

"I'm sorry Henry but she's already gone," Regina grabbed his arm with tears in her eyes, "you know Emma wouldn't want to live in complete darkness forever, she would want us to protect ourselves."

"But...she's the saviour she can fight it!" he tried desperately.

"I'm sure she's been fighting this every moment of everyday, but a mortal can't defeat this, not even Emma," Regina replied, as she pulled him into a one armed hug.

Just as she said this she noticed dark smoke bellowing as the Dark One appeared. This time there was no semblance of the saviour left, no emotion, not even a hint of her, just that infuriating smirk.

"I've been waiting far too long to do this," she laughed as she held up a gun, pointing it straight at Charming.

Regina saw anger cross her sons face, as he ran across the room without warning, grabbing the dagger from Emma's belt and throwing it to Regina, "do it," he shouted as Emma frozen him in place too late to get her dagger.

Growling frustration Emma held the gun in front of Henry's face, ready to get rid of the irritating boy, but he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke as Regina waved her hand.

Emma turned to see the queen standing, having already activated the hat, taking one last look at what was left of Emma, she thrust the hat forward, and within seconds the Dark One found herself in an eternal prison.

* * *

Two years later Regina and Henry walked together through the graveyard, moving up to the tombstone that read 'Emma Swan- Beloved mother, daughter, sister and saviour, may she rest in peace.'

Though they didn't have a body to bury, at the funeral they held, everyone had thrown something that reminded them of Emma into the coffin, Henry had thrown in his story book, Regina threw in the red jacket. Snow and David had put in many pictures and mementos, Charming had even placed his sword in there, apparently he could never wield the sword that he never got to officially give to his daughter.

Placing flowers with the many that were already there, it was the anniversary after all, Henry sat crossed legged in front of it and ran his hand over the name, he shook his head, "I still can't believe she's gone."

"It feels like a bad dream doesn't it," Regina replied.

"Do you think you'll ever get your happy ending?" Henry asked after few moments silence.

"If it's not with her, I don't want it," she smiled sadly.

After another moment's silence Regina noticed the Charming's walking over, she smiled weakly at Snow and Charming and gave Neal a quick hug.

Neal quickly sat next to Henry, and looked up at him expectantly, "which one do you want to hear now?" Henry asked.

"Tell me how she killed a dragon," he answered.

* * *

 **A/N So here's the alternate ending, let me now which ending you prefer :) I just thought of a possible sequel based on the second ending (don't want to give anything anyway) let me know if you would be interested, it's called Into the Hat if you want to check it out :)**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

-One year later-

"How can you be so nervous, ma? You're the most powerful person across all the realms, remember?" Henry chuckled.

"You're not helping," Emma mumbled, as bounced her leg up and down.

"You really think she's going to say no?" Henry laughed.

"It's possible."

"You're basically already married, weren't you talking about having more kids the other day."

"That was just talking! And why are you always eavesdropping, don't you have friends?" Henry just shrugged and laughed. It took a while but people in town eventually got used to Emma's darker sense of humour and occasional bursts of anger, she was still far better than any Dark One that had come before her.

Pulling out the ring for the tenth time, she held it up, "are you sure it's not tacky?"

"You travelled to every realm and collected the most precious stones they had, if she complains we may need to lower her queenly expectations," he chuckled again.

"Will you stop laughing at me; I want everything to be perfect. Her last marriage wasn't exactly a fairytale."

Just at that moment Snow slid into the booth, "is she still worrying?"

"You told her?" Emma asked.

"I'm sick of talking about rings and proposals, just do it already," he chuckled as he walked away.

Shaking her head at her son, she turned to her mother, "wouldn't dad be better to ask about this?"

"He asked me after waking me up from a sleeping curse, it was romantic but I don't think it worth mimicking," she smiled.

"Okay, what you got?"

"Regina loves you and you love her. Therefore, any way you do it will be perfect."

"Who writes this crap for you," Emma asked exasperated.

"The Hope Commission," she laughed, "Regina would have got it," as he saw Emma's blank expression.

"Why is everyone making jokes, I'm freaking out here!"

Before Emma could reply, she heard the bell ring above the door. Hurriedly she tried to put the ring away, only to have it roll away.

Snow tried to hold back laughter, as her daughter seemed to forget once again just how much magic she had and went scrambling after the ring, which had already rolled to Regina's feet.

Bending down she picked it up and inspected it, and Emma let out a frustrated sigh as she just slid and missed it.

"Would you believe me if I said it wasn't for you?" Emma asked.

Regina just shook her head, "it better not be for anyone else Miss Swan."

"Fine, will you marry me, Regina?" she sighed.

Tilting her head she smirked, "how romantic."

"Please just say yes, before she has a mental break –down," Snow called from the booth.

"I kept trying to plan things, but none of it seemed good enough, every time I saw you I realised that I should have planned something better, but I just couldn't..." Emma was cut off by Regina's lips covering her mouth, which just caused her to look completely dumbfounded, as her girlfriend pulled away.

"If you don't stop talking, you'll never hear my answer, Miss Swan."

Emma simply nodded.

"Yes, of course I will you idiot," she took the ring and placed it on her finger.

"This feels like a trick, I know I'm an idiot but this wasn't romantic," Emma shook her head.

"Trust me Miss Swan, it was perfect," she smirked, as she pulled her in for another kiss.

Emma just nodded again, before a thought occurred to her, "you'll have call me Mrs Swan soon."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Mrs Mills," she retorted.

Before Emma could argue, Henry shouted from the counter, "how about Mrs Swan-Mills."

Each woman's face broke into a huge smile as they said at the same time "perfect!"

 **A/N So here's the epilogue I promised, obviously it's for the first ending. If you liked the second ending than check out Into the Hat :) Thanks so much for all the support**

 **:D**


	22. Announcement

Just wanted to let you guys know that the first chapter of 'Hero to Villain II' is up :)

The chapters will be much longer and I should hopefully be able to flesh out the story a bit more.

Please check it out if you want to XD if not, then I would still like to thank you for supporting my first fanfic and giving me the confidence to carry on writing, I love you guys XD


End file.
